Нам нужно поговорить
by BadWolf'sGirl
Summary: Когда эмоции выходят из-под контроля, ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Все, что тебе остается, это попытка. Попытка направить их в нужную сторону. Предупреждение: критика в адрес психолога Кейт


**Нам нужно поговорить**

- Он отдаляется, - сказала Бекетт. – Он смотрит на меня так, как будто я самый ужасный человек в мире, и я не понимаю, в чем причина.

- Вы его спрашивали, Кейт? – спросил доктор Берк.

- Да, и он, как всегда ответил «Все в порядке», - распылялась она.

- Вас это беспокоит?

- Конечно, меня это беспокоит! – повысив голос, ответила Бекетт. – Он не просто отдалился от меня, он снова стал вести себя, как раньше! А ещё эта блондинка…

Кейт замолчала, пытаясь успокоиться. В комнате повисла тишина, пока она собиралась с мыслями.

- Доктор, Берк, - наконец, сказала она, - что мне делать?

- На этот вопрос можете ответить только вы сами, - тихо ответил психолог.

И вот тут-то детектива понесло. Эмоции начали прорываться через маску спокойствия.

- Разве это не ваша работа? – спросила она с ехидством. – Давать советы. Помогать принимать решения.

- Помогать, но не предоставлять что-то готовое. Лишь подталкивать.

- Знаете, что, доктор Берк, - сказала Бекетт, резко поднявшись с кресла, - от вас не очень-то много пользы.

Психолог ничего не сказал, и Кейт продолжила говорить.

- В отношениях с Каслом мне больше помогает Ленни, чем вы, - ухмыльнулась она. – А когда у меня был посттравматический синдром, мне помог Хави по просьбе Рика. Вы не сделали ничего. Все эти месяцы мы сидим здесь и просто говорим о моих стенах, страхах, деле мамы, Касле… Но ничего конкретного, ничего полезного в этих «философствованиях» нет.

Бекетт закончила свою тираду и выдохнула. После небольшой паузы доктор Берк хотел что-то сказать, но Кейт его остановила.

- Не стоит, - сказала она. – Спасибо вам за эти недели, доктор Берк, но на этом все. Я больше не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах. Мы закончили.

- Желаю вам удачи, Кейт, - улыбнулся психолог. – Не бойтесь быть счастливой, - сказал он, встав на ноги.

Кейт кивнула ему, слабо улыбнувшись, и пожала руку на прощанье. Как только она вышла за дверь, она почувствовала облегчение. Копание в собственных проблемах ее угнетало. Ей надо было бросить это все ещё раньше. Детектив никогда не любила психологов и психоаналитиков, но после ранения, он был ей необходим. Так ведь? Что ж, очевидно, что больше Бекетт не хочет с ними пересекаться.

Кейт села в машину. Выдохнув остатки тяжести и набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, она завела двигатель. Через пару минут она остановилась на светофоре. Постукивая пальцами по рулю, Кейт перебирала в голове события двух последних недель.

- Хмм… Касл, ну, почему же ты на меня так злишься…

Через пару секунд она, почти что, услышала щелчок в своей голове. Она вернулась к их недавнему делу с бомбой на Уолт Стрит. Касл хотел ей что-то сказать, потом сказал, что это подождет до окончания расследования. Затем она допрашивала парня-карманника. Когда тот сказал, что ничего не помнит, она ему рассказала про свое ранение. Выйдя из допросной, она обнаружила кофе, оставленный Риком, а Эспозито сказал, что писатель вылетел из участка, особо ничего не объяснив. На следующий день он стал себя вести странно… Даже кофе, как обычно, не принес… Когда она спросила Касла, что он ей хотел сказать до этого, он ответил «ничего особенного». Что, если он оказался в задней комнате, когда она выпалила подозреваемому столь личную и важную информацию?

Кейт вернулась в реальность, услышав, как машины, стоящие позади нее, стали сигналить. Горел зеленый свет, и водители ждали в нетерпении. Бекетт свернула на перекрестке и съехала на обочину. Заглушив мотор, она просидела в тишине несколько минут. Мысли проносились с такой скоростью, что у нее могла бы закружиться голова. Посмотрев на часы (было начало седьмого), она повернула ключ зажигания. Сдерживая слезы, Кейт выехала на дорогу. Речи о поездке домой уже не было. Она должна увидеть его. Поговорить с ним. Прямо сейчас.

По дороге детектив купила 2 кофе. «Это что-то, вроде, нашего утреннего поцелуя», - вспоминала она слова Касла, расплачиваясь за покупку.

Ещё через 10 минут она уже поднималась по лестнице в его доме. Ей не хотелось ехать в лифте, оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Она боялась передумать. Поэтому сейчас Кейт быстро взлетала наверх, пропуская ступеньки.

Ну, вот и оно. Сделав последний глубокий вдох, Бекетт постучалась. Ответа не последовало, и она повторила свое действия. Она точно знала, что Касл дома. Алексис с Мартой уехали на «тур по университетам», а он собирался поработать… Так какого черта он не открывает дверь?!

- Касл, я знаю, что ты там! Открой! – крикнула она.

Снова тишина.

- Ричард Касл! Если ты сейчас же не откроешь эту чертову дверь, клянусь Богом, я ее вышибу!

Кейт смутилась, заметив, как на нее посмотрел мужчина, вышедший из соседней квартиры и явно услышавший ее последние слова. Как только незнакомец скрылся в лифте, дверь в квартиру Касла распахнулась.

- Бекетт, что тебе нужно? – выпалил Рик.

Слова раздражения застряли у Кейт в горле. Она осмотрела Касла сверху вниз. Волна ярости начала подниматься в ней, и ей пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы сдержать ее…

Касл стоял перед ней в расстегнутой рубашке. Волосы были взъерошены, на щеке помада, пряжка ремня ослаблена. Сделав очень…очень глубокий вдох, Бекетт постаралась успокоиться.

- Я принесла кофе, - сказала она, не особо церемонясь и делая шаг за порог. – И нам нужно поговорить.

Несмотря на протесты Рика, Кейт вошла внутрь. На диване сидела эта… как ее…

- Тебе нужно уйти, - жестко сказала Кейт блондинке. Девушка бросила испуганный взгляд на Касла.

- Тебе не нужно никуда уходить, - обратился он к ней.

Но все же, взгляд, которым детектив смотрела на девушку, заставил ее встать и, захватит свои вещи, выйти из квартиры, обойдя на достаточном расстоянии Кейт. Что ж, ее не в чем упрекнуть – этот взгляд не могли выдержать даже серийный убийцы… Рик попытался что-то сказать, но она уже не слушала. Он захлопнул дверь и повернулся к Бекетт.

- Какого черта?! – крикнул он.

- Касл, нам нужно поговорить.

- И поэтому ты выгнала мою девушку из моей же квартиры? – распылялся он. Кейт передернуло от формулировки «моя девушка», но она не подавала виду.

- Ты меня слышал, не так ли? – спросила она, сделав паузу. – Тогда, в допросной. Ты был за стеклом.

- Да, слышал. И теперь меня с тобой больше ничего не связывает, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

- Не говори так! – наконец, поддавшись эмоциям, выкрикнула Кейт. – Ты не можешь так поступать с нашими отношениями.

- Господи, какими отношениями Кейт?! – выпалил он, подойдя вплотную к ней. – Просто партнерами мы с тобой никогда не были. Просто дружбы у нас никогда не было. Но и ничего серьезного у нас не было. Ты мне не подруга, не девушка и не жена. Ты мне никто! Так почему тебя заботит, с кем я провожу свое личное время?!

- Потому что! – выдохнула она и, прежде чем успела что-либо обдумать, схватила Рика за воротник рубашки и притянула к себе. Их губы грубо встретилась. Она впивалась в них, и он не уступал ей в этом. Когда он обхватил ее за талию, ее руки переместились на его шею. Рик прижимал ее к себе с такой силой, что в обычной бы ситуации она почувствовала боль. Но только не сейчас. Она позволила ему злиться. Бекетт начала стягивать рубашку с его плеч, и он вдруг остановился.

- Что ты делаешь… Зачем ты так надо мной издеваешься? – сказал он с некоторым отчаянием в голосе, резко оторвавшись от ее губ.

- Я не издеваюсь, - ответила она недоуменно.

- Но ты ведь даже не любишь меня! – выпалил Касл и отошел от нее.

- Что? – переспросила она, немного пошатнувшись от его резкого движения. – С чего ты это взял?

- Ты ведь солгала мне! Ты сказала, что не помнишь, чтобы не ранить мои чувства. У меня ведь и шанса не было, правда? Как кто-то такой особенный смог бы полюбить такого, как я… Обычного и ничем не примечательного…

- Касл, это не так! Ты все не так понял! – выкрикнула Кейт, сокращая расстояние между ними. Он отвернулся от нее, силясь сдержать боль, просочившуюся в его глазах.

- Касл, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - тихо сказала она. Он не отреагировал. – Рик, пожалуйста, - умоляла она.

Он немного развернулся, по-прежнему пряча глаза. Кейт обошла Касла и встала прямо перед ним. Мягко взяв его лицо в свои ладони, она все же заставила Рика посмотреть на нее.

- Я солгала, потому что была не готова. Я была напугана. И я так боялась все испортить. Не смей даже думать, что ты ничего не стоишь! Ты даже не представляешь, на сколько ты замечательный. И это я, я тебя не достойна. Ты заслуживаешь только лучшего. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то без сложностей. Но проблема в том, что я эгоистка и я не хочу тебя отпускать. Поэтому я работала над собой, чтобы быть менее разбитой для тебя… Вот почему я сохранила в секрете, что все помню.

- Правда? – с надеждой спросил он.

- Правда, - твердо ответила она. Он вздохнул и сказал.

- У меня от тебя тоже есть секрет. И я не думаю, что он тебе понравится.

- Какой?

- Я вновь расследовал дело твоей мамы. И твое собственное тоже. Но я сделал это, чтобы защитить тебя, а не из-за праздного любопытства…

Он замолчал. Кейт смотрела ему в глаза, но он никак не мог уловить то, о чем она думает. Однако она не выпустила его лица из своих рук, и это его очень радовало. После паузы она, наконец, сказала.

- Защитить? Рик, да я сама чуть не погибла. Зачем ты подвергаешь себя и свою семью опасности?

- Я был очень осторожен и… я не переживу, если потеряю тебя, - сглотнул он.

- Ты не потеряешь, Рик. Я здесь, с тобой… И первый раз в жизни я готова отступить, если такова цена за наше счастье…

- Но это ведь дело твоей мамы. Разве ты сможешь оставить его в прошлом?

- На то оно и прошлое. И я не хочу терять ни настоящее, ни будущее…

- И? – спросил он. – Что все это значит для НАС?

- Это значит, что я тоже люблю тебя, - улыбнулась она. – И теперь за НАС мы будем бороться вместе.

- Боже, Кейт! Я так долго мечтал об этих словах! – восторженно ответил он и поцеловал.

Ее руки вновь вернулись к его рубашке. Но в этот момент он углубил поцелуй, заставляя ее потерять контроль. Пока они добирались до его спальни, Кейт все же удалось избавить его от верхней части одежды. Где-то на середине их дороги он вдруг развернул ее и прижал к стене. Рик поднял ее руки над головой и зажал одной своей, не давая ей вырваться. Кейт отчаянно хотела к нему прикоснуться, проскользить по его груди и спине, но он ей не позволял. Второй рукой он дразнил ее, при этом, не прерывая поцелуя. Затем ткань ее кофты стала задираться выше и выше. Он помог ей снять ее через голову. В этот момент Кейт вновь обрела свободу и вернула руки на его тело. Они продолжила свое движение в направлении его комнаты. Дверь в спальню с шумом распахнулась, так как они просто влетели в нее. Завалившись на кровать, они не стали долго дразнить друг друга. У них ещё будет время, чтобы сделать это медленно, мучительно медленно, но сейчас… Сейчас 4 года ожиданий отдавались в каждой клетке тела. Слов больше не было. Только звуки расстегивающихся молний, одежды, падающей на пол и стонов… Очень много и запредельно громко.


End file.
